


[podfic] Yes (I come here often)

by BabelGhoti



Series: Fallen London by KeeperofSeeds [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bohemians (Fallen London), Drabble, Drinking, Fallen London, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prisoner's Honey (Fallen London), Wordcount: 100, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: The Bohemians like to gather together and seek out inspiration, whether from social or medicinal means





	[podfic] Yes (I come here often)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yes (I come here often)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622363) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



**Fic** : Yes (I come here often)

 **Author** : KeeperofSeeds

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 1:15

 **Bitrate** : 192 kbps

 **File size** : 1,74 MB

 **Music** : [A ukulele cover of _Danse Macabre_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U12QGnlWTEw)

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xda0bpn4oo1xdwq/KeeperofSeeds+-+Yes+%28I+come+here+often%29+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/ttofspfz)


End file.
